herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mavis Dracula
Mavis LeaBouve Dracula (or simply just Mavis, or Mavy-Wavy) is the deuteragonist of Hotel Transylvania. She is the 118 (later 125)-year old daughter of Dracula. She is also the love interest and later wife of Jonathan and mother of Dennis. She is voiced by Selena Gomez. Biography ''Hotel Transylvania'' Early life In 1894 Mavis was born to Martha and Dracula in Transylvania. After the death of her mother she lived alone with her father, Dracula, until she was a young toddler. Later, her father moved him and her to live inside the newly constructed Hotel Transylvania, intending to keep her there forever in order to insure her safety from the outside world. Life at the Hotel Not too much is known as to what Mavis did all her life living inside the hotel, but it's know that she grown tired of living in the hotel she desires to journey off and see the world, and even wants to meet some humans. While her dad was preparing for her 118th birthday, she practiced what to say to her father about going to see the world facing the mirror (despite no reflection). When Dracula Dracula goes to greet Mavis in her room where he tells her that she can leave the hotel. Mavis runs to her closet to get her suitcase and dressed up flying out the window. Surprised, Dracula stops her & asked where she was going, as Mavis answered that she's going to Paradise (Hawaii) where her parents first met & that Wanda said to her they were "Zing". Mavis shrunks to bat form telling her dad that she's bored of the same parties. Although she loves them, she wants to see new thing, even meet someone her age & gives Dracula the pouty bat Face. Dracula lets Mavis go to a village nearby for her first time. Mavis hugs her dad thanking him for trusting her. Frankenstein, Wayne, Wanda, Griffin & Eunice comes in to greet her & Mavis tells them about her going to the village. They tell her to be safe as she jumps out the window & flies to the village unknown that her dad was following her. However, her father, Dracula does not want her to leave & that the human village was fake, and making the zombies dressed up as the humans looking like terrible, vampire killing people. Mavis tries to calm them, but no avail The trick works, and Mavis flies back to the hotel & tells her dad she no longer wants to leave when he came back to. Meeting Johnny When Mavis escorts her aunt Wanda down some stairs into the front lobby of the hotel, she is knocked off the stairs by the human named Johnny while he accidentally rode on a witch's broomstick after realizing the monsters were real. The two look up and lock eyes with each other, instantly feeling something for one another. However, before Mavis can introduce herself Dracula takes Johnny away before she can discover that he is a human. Mavis later meets up with her dad again as he is trying to fly Johnny out the window. Having been discovered Dracula brings Johnny back into the hotel, and instructs him to play along and keep his human identity a secret. Mavis instantly takes a liking to Johnny as her father tells her that Johnny is close to her age, when Johnny asks how old Mavis is he is startled at first to discover she is 118 years old, but remembers his plan to keep his humanity a secret and tells her he is 121. A knight reports an emergency to Dracula, but he was too occuiped to Johnny. Mavis becomes suspicous in why Dracula isn't going to check on the emergency, thinking it's because of Johnny, but Dracula lies that it wasn't because of him. Mavis decides to keep him company while Dracula would check on the emergency, but Dracula refused so Johnny would have time to party plan. Mavis decides that if Johnny is free they could hang out & Dracula escorts her out. Dracula takes Johnny away again into the hotel caves in order to sneak him out of the hotel. Time with Johnny After Dracula fails to sneak Johnny out of the hotel, Mavis meets up with Johnny and finally introduces herself. When she asks Johnny his name he quickly makes up a fake name called "Johnnystein" in resemblance to his Frankenstein disguise. As the day progresses Mavis spends time with Johnny in various hotel activities created by Dracula, and later participates in a game of "Chicken fight" with him at the pool. After Johnny is kicked out of the hotel by Dracula Mavis meets up with him outside the hotel, and convinces him to come with her to the roof. When they get there Johnny makes a comment that you can almost see Budapest from here. Mavis takes a liking to Johnny's knowledge of the world and becomes a little saddened that she herself has never seen anything besides the hotel. The sun begins to come up and Mavis burns her foot from the sunlight. Seeing this Johnny takes her to the edge of the chimney, and hides Mavis inside his shadow to show her the sunrise. Blown away, Mavis comments that this is the most incredible thing she has ever seen. But the moment was ruined when Johnny fell through a weak part of the roof & landing in the sauna where Dracula and his friends were. While looking for Johnny, Dracula almost colliades with Mavis while looking for Quasimodo who kidnapped Johnny to cook after Dracula experienced real fun with Johnny. He was confused of why she was still up while the sun was up as it would kill her. Mavis asked Dracula where Johnny was, & Dracula asked if she liked him. When Dracula hears that Mavis thinks Johnny is adorable, he secretly orders the Suit of Armor to stop Quasimodo from reaching to the kitchen, but failed. Dracula tries to convence Mavis that theres no falling in love at her age, but Mavis knew her Mom fell in love with Dracula at her age & that she kissed Dracula first as he was scared to make the first move. When Dracula tells Mavis to forget about his Relationship with Martha, but Mavis conviced that she'll get married as she can't stay in the hotel forever. The suit of Armor reports their failure & Dracula leaves. Learning the Truth When it was time for the party, Mavis sewed a cape with her shirts & attends her birthday party. Johnny admires her beauty & shows her all the places he been with magical dragonfly. Mavis was amazed by this and dances with Johnny. Slowly Mavis begins to stop dancing, staring at Johnny. Johnny started to get scared, but Mavis insist that maybe its a good thing as she leans in & kisses him. Her father, Dracula sees this and immediately becomes outraged at Johnny. Mavis tries to tell him that it was just a kiss, but she is shut down by her father who tells her she is not allowed to kiss. Mavis gets into an argument with Drac telling him she is allowed to do things and like people. She tells Drac that she even wants to go back to the village and try to make friends with the humans again. Dracula shouts back that that isn't possible, and Mavis shouts back why can't she as Drac finally reveals that the village doesn't really exist and that it was all a trick. Mavis is hurt by this, demanding to know why he is okay with him keeping her trapped inside the hotel when he knew her dream was to leave. Just then, the frozen Quasimodo enters the room and with the help of the Fly and Esmeralda reveals Johnny's human identity. As the entire party erupts into panic Mavis approaches Johnny asking him if he really is a human. He says yes, and apologies for lying to her. Mavis embraces Johnny and hugs him, announcing that she doesn't care and still wants to be with him. However, Johnny still wanting to respect Dracula's wishes rejects Mavis lying that he hates monsters and leaves the hotel. When Dracula tries to comfort Mavis she explodes with anger at her father, telling him that this is all his fault and flies away. Zing Mavis retreats to the roof where she sulks with the present her mother, Martha made her in hopes she would receive it during her 118th birthday. When Dracula finds her, Mavis asked him if he would erase her memory of everything that happened, but Dracula didn't want her to forget too much as Mavis cries that Dracula was right about humans hating monsters. Mavis shows her father the book and reads it, telling the tale of how Dracula and Martha "Zinged" and were destined to be with each other. Mavis think it was only her who zinged with Johnny, & that she has no dreams & is like her dad. Feeling hurt, Mavis flies back to her room with sorrow. Having realized his mistake Dracula journeys to retrieve Johnny for Mavis before he leaves Transylvania. When Drac returns to Mavis he tells her that he wants her to live her life, and shows her that Johnny has returned. Mavis asks Johnny why he's back, Johnny walks up to Mavis and explains to her that she is his Zing. Johnny explains to her that he didn't really want to reject Mavis' affection at her party, and that he only did it because he was afraid of what Dracula would do to him. Mavis and Johnny lock eyes once more and they finally have a proper kiss. Mavis spends the rest of her birthday with her new boyfriend, Johnny. ''Hotel Transylvania 2'' The Wedding Shortly after the end of the first film, Mavis decides to marry her boyfriend Jonathan. The day of the wedding she begins spending her time getting ready and posing for photos, despite not appearing in any of them because of her being a vampire. The Wedding begins with Mavis walking down the aisle to Johnny. As she is walking, her father, Dracula, looks on at his daughter feeling so proud. Johnny slips the ring onto Mavis' finger and they kiss. Following the ceremony, everyone slow dances with each other. Mavis is close to Johnny as they dance together, then Dracula takes Mavis' hand to to dance with her as Linda, Johnny's mom, takes his hand to dance with him. Mavis and her father dance up the wall onto the ceiling. As they are dancing Mavis asks Dracula why her grandpa Vlad didn't come. Dracula explains to her that Vlad would not have been okay with her marrying a human, and that he isn't as enlightened as he is. Mavis tries to say if only Vlad could meet Johnny, but Dracula assures her that he would have killed him, and it's best that they never meet. Mavis finally asks her father if he himself is okay with her marrying a human. Dracula smiles and assures her that as long as she is happy it doesn't matter who or what she marries. Baby Dennis One day, Mavis and Johnny go to see Dracula, Johnny excitingly tells Drac that Mavis would like to go flying with him. Dracula happily agrees, and the two dive off the balcony transform into bats and fly off. As they are flying Mavis and Drac play a game of hide-and-seek inside the clouds, but shortly after Mavis becomes winded and has to stop to catch her breath. When Dracula asks her what's wrong, Mavis calmly tells him that she's pregnant and shows him her stomach. Overcome with joy, Dracula flies straight upward bursting through the clouds and excitingly announces that he's going to be a grandpa. Mavis begins to spend most of her time in bed resting in preparation for the baby. Dracula tries to feed Mavis certain monster foods to make sure the baby is born a proper vampire. Mavis thanks her father, but tells him that they don't even know if the baby will be a vampire or not. Mavis tells Dracula that she would be thrilled if the baby turned out to be a human just like her husband Johnny. However, Dracula assures her that the baby will be a vampire with the thousands of years of Dracula genes they have. Months later Mavis is finally ready to have her baby. In the delivery room she gives birth to a healthy baby boy, they decide to name him Dennis. Dracula bursts into the delivery room with joy announcing that the Dracula bloodline carries on, and telling young Dennis that he will never let anything happen to him. Taking Care of Dennis 1 year later, Mavis and the group celebrates Dennis' 1st birthday. After Dennis blows out his birthday candle Mavis takes him over to the presents corner to give him his birthday presents. Murray shows up with excitement as he gives Dennis his present, a cursed golden necklace. However the necklace is more heavy than Dennis and he falls on his face. Next Eunice and Frank give Dennis their present, a child guillotine toy. Mavis thanks them, but quickly takes it away telling them that she needs to baby proof it first. Having inherited her father's protectiveness, Mavis has the entire hotel baby proofed in order to protect Dennis. As Dennis grows up he finally begins to speak. Mavis excitingly calls Johnny and Dracula to show them. Mavis holds Dennis up to Drac as he says "Bleh, Bleh, Bleh" to his face. Annoyed, Dracula insists that he doesn't say that. When asked where he learned to say that Mavis with a guilty look on her face assures Drac that he maybe sometimes says it. After Dracula leaves Mavis, she begins to play with Dennis again, saying "Bleh, Bleh, Bleh" as Dennis mimics her. Suddenly Drac appears from the ceiling catching Mavis in the act. "It was you!" he shouts. As Dennis continues to grow up into 4 years of age, Mavis continues to pamper him and protect him from anything that could be harmful to him. Mavis has him sleep during the night unlike other vampires, and has him take human classes during the day. She only lets him eat health human food like avocados and even discourages him from playing with the other monsters because she feels they are too rough on Dennis. Dracula sees all this and fears that it is preventing him from being a monster. Dracula encourages Mavis to let Dennis attend one of The Werewolf Kid's birthday party during the night. Mavis agrees to let Dennis go, admitting that she may be being a little overprotective. When Mavis and Dennis arrive at the party Mavis is overwhelmed by all the cool birthday activities, making her feel like a kid again. Mavis participates in a game of limbo, showing off her skills to the other kids. Just then she spots a pinata, overcome with joy she quickly breaks it open causing all the candy to fall out. The werewolf kids spot this and all rush to the candy. In a sugar fueled rampage they accidentally knock into Dennis, sending him flying through air and knocks his tooth out as he hits the ground. Mavis quickly rushes to her son to make sure he is okay, but Dracula sees this and his overcome with joy thinking this means a fang will start to grow in the lost tooth's place. Annoyed Mavis scolds her father saying that Dennis is not a monster and he can't make him be something he isn't. Mavis notices the sun will be up soon and puts on some sun screen and a hat and takes Dennis home. Vacation in California Shortly after the werewolf pup's birthday party, Dracula convinces Mavis to go on a vacation to Johnny's hometown, Santa Cruz. Mavis agrees thinking this would be a good opportunity to see if California would be a better place to raise Dennis. Mavis tells her father, Dracula, all the things he will need to do for Dennis while she and Johnny are away. Dracula assures her everything will be fine. Mavis says goodbye to Dennis then she and Johnny step into the hearse, and drive to the airport. Mavis and Johnny arrive in Santa Cruz safely, and begin to drive into town. Mavis tries to call to check on Dennis, but Johnny explains to her that Dennis is probably asleep in Transylvania right now. As they drive into town Mavis excitingly asks Johnny what he wants to show her first. Johnny is slow to respond, and tells Mavis that there isn't much to do at night since everything is closed. Just then, Mavis spots a 24 hour mini-mart and asks Johnny to take her there. In the mini-mart, Mavis becomes blown away by all the different types of choices humans have when it comes to snacks. She eagerly asks the cashier, Kal, how people decide what flavored chips to get. Mavis then spots a slurpee machine and instantlty rushes over to see it. Mavis shows Johnny that the slurpees come in 48 flavors and immediately begins to drink them all. Johnny tries to tell her that they might not have time to try all the flavors, but Mavis tells Johnny with joy that the store is open all night. Mavis then sees a security camera and becomes excited. She starts jumping up and down in front of the camera, thinking it's a movie camera. Shortly after Mavis and Johnny leave the mini-mart. Mavis and Johnny start driving around the city again in search of something to do. Mavis spots a skate park, and asks Johnny to take her there. When Mavis gets there she looks around exclaiming that everything looks so fun. Johnny explains to Mavis that biking around can be dangerous if you don't know what you're doing, but reassures her that he is a master. Mavis smiles and rolls her eyes. She watches as Johnny rides up and down on a bike, eventually crashing and destroying the bike. Mavis excitingly asks to have a turn. Mavis borrows a bike from a kid, and takes off on the bike, leaving behind a fire trail. She zips up the ramp and starts to ride on the powerlines, performing all sorta of surreal tricks. After she is done all the kids start to applaud Mavis and ask her where she learned to bike. Mavis smiles and tells them Transylvania. After the kids all leave Mavis tells Johnny that this would be a great place to raise Dennis. Johnny, still unsure, follows Mavis out of the park with doubt. Finally, Johnny takes Mavis to his parents, Mike and Linda's, house. When they arrive Mavis hugs Mike and Linda, then begins to walk around the house, curious about all the different things inside a human home. Linda shows Mavis their room they can sleep in. Inside the room, one half is normal, while the other side for Mavis is all 'monster' like. Mavis starts to feel uncomfortable, but thanks Linda anyway. Just then, Pandragora, a local monster arrives at the house after being invited by Linda to make Mavis feel better about her being a monster too. Mavis starts to feel really uncomfortable and retreats to the house's roof. Johnny follows her up there to try to make her feel better. Mavis explains to Johnny that she feels weird being here, like she doesn't belong. She tells Johnny that it might be best for Dennis to grow up in Santa Cruz so he doesn't grow up to be all freaky like her. Johnny turns to Mavis and tells her that she's not a freak. He tells her that she is so full of life and curious about everything, and that if Dennis grew up to be just like her he would be the luckiest dad ever. Mavis smiles and tells Johnny that she loves him, and then hugs him. Feeling better, Mavis says that they would be happy no matter where they live, as long as they're together. Just then, Johnny gets a video message from a friend on his phone. He shows it to Mavis. Mavis looks at it, and thinks the person in the video she saw was Dennis, but before she can look again Johnny deleted the message. Frantic, Mavis quickly calls her father, Dracula. When Dracula answers Mavis demands to know where they are. After hearing sirens and other abnormal noises, Mavis hangs up and decides they need to go back to Transylvania. Johnny and Mavis quickly rush to the airport. Mavis tries to get a flight, but is unable to do so due to flights being canceled. Furious, Mavis hisses and growls at the woman working at the desk. Seeing no other option, Mavis transforms into a bat, picks up Johnny, and begins to fly herself back to the Hotel. After they arrive back at the hotel, Mavis quickly scolds her father after catching him in his lies about where he took Dennis. Mavis shows Dracula the video of him throwing Dennis off a tower. Mavis picks up Dennis and walks away, upset with the fact that Dracula can't accept Dennis as a half-human. Dennis' Party In preparation for Dennis' upcoming fifth birthday party, Mavis invites Johnny's entire family over to the hotel for dinner. At the dinner Mavis chats with Linda about the family. Linda asks Mavis how she lost her mother, Mavis replies that she was killed by angry humans. To break the awkward silence Linda asks Mavis about other members of her family. Mavis tells Linda that she does have a grandpa, and that she even invited him to Dennis' birthday party. Dracula spits out his blood drink upon hearing this, demanding Mavis to tell him why he would invite Vlad. Mavis explains that Vlad has never met Dennis, and that this would be a great opportunity. Later at the dinner, Johnny announces to the table that they're going to have a monster costume party at Dennis' party. Mavis is confused of the idea, but goes along with it. At the party, Mavis walks around with some food, she then runs into Mike and Linda, who are now dressed up as Zombies for the party. Mavis backs up feeling uneasy, but still tries to be nice to them. Later, Mavis walks up to Johnny as they watch Kakie the Cake Monster's performance on stage. Mavis notices her grandpa, Vlad, up on the stage with Kakie. Just then, Kakie begins to act very strange and transforms into a real monster, and begins to shout at Dennis. After Dracula changes Kakie back to normal Mavis confronts her father, demanding to know what that all was. Dracula confeses that it was his last attempt to make Dennis a vampire. Johnny tries to defend Dracula by saying that Dennis wouldn't like it in Santa Cruz. Mavis turns to Johnny, outraged that he was apart of all this. She yells at Johnny, telling him that he isn't a monster and that he likes avocados. Johnny fires back by telling her that she doesn't let him eat junk food. Dracula tries to jump into the conversation by saying Dennis would be fine living here. Mavis turns to her father, and yells at him, telling him that he can't change Dennis, and that he is who he is. Bela's Attack After Drac yells at Vlad for not accepting Dennis, Mavis is touched by her father's words and finally releasing how overprotective she was runs up and hugs him. Then everyone notices that Dennis is missing. Everyone starts to panic and search the hotel for Dennis. After being unable to find him, Mavis yells at Vlad, regretting ever inviting him. Mavis tranforms into a bat and flies off with her father into the nearby forest to look for Dennis as Johnny and the rest of the group follow behind. As Mavis approaches the forest with her father she hears a loud roar. Mavis and Dracula quickly fly to the origin of the roar thinking Dennis is in trouble. When they arrive, Mavis is amazed to see that Dennis has transformed into a bat and is fighting off Bela on his own. Mavis rushes to hug Dennis, feeling so proud of him. However, Dennis senses Bela's Army approaching, and he flies off to fight them. Mavis and Dracula look at the approaching horde and smile, ready to take them on. Mavis uses her increased strength to punch and fight off the bat cronies. She uses her shapeshifting powers to transform into a mouse to scare the Bat Cronies, and then uses her telekenisis to crush them with a bunch of rocks. After the horde is defeated Mavis returns to Dennis. Dennis asks Mavis if he can stay at the hotel now, now that he's a vampire. Then, Mavis smiles and says yes. Afterwards, they all return to the hotel to finish celebrating Dennis' birthday party. Personality Mavis is headstrong, intelligent, curious, dramatic, independent, and beautiful. She has a little bit of an attitude, but she is very sincere and gentle. An innocent, wholesome, soft spoken and, lovable person. Mavis wants a little bit of independence and trust from her father and often gets bored. She dreams of exploring the world and experiencing all the sights and sounds that the world has to offer, but all that becomes a reality when she meets Jonathan and, unknowingly, falls in love with a human. She is also always willing to help someone out, even if her own life is in danger. Proof of that is when she was at the "human" village. After all the threats the pitchfork-armed, torch-wielding "humans" made of burning her clothes, taking her candy, biting her toes and even shoving garlic bread in her face, she still offered her help when the "humans" were on fire. She said "Holy rabies! You're on fire. Can I do anything? Can I help you?" In the second film, after becoming a mother Mavis begins to adopt some of her father's overprotectiveness and attachment to her child, going so far as to baby-proof everything in the hotel, rarely leaving his side and wanting to move to California in order for her son to grow up in a safe environment and around other children like him. Unlike her father, she doesn't seem to care that Dennis isn't a full vampire and accepts him for who he is even standing up to people who she assumes are prejudicing him for being a hybrid. Physical Appearance Mavis has pale skin, beautiful blue eyes, and short jet black hair with bangs. She wears a black turtleneck dress with long black fingerless lace gloves, black and red striped tights, and red Converse. She also wears black lipstick matched with black varnished nails and dark eyeshadow. Relationships Family *Dracula - Mavis and her father don't always see eye to eye sometimes but at the end of the day, they love each other and Mavis understands her dad is just trying to protect her. Even if that means being extremely annoying and unreasonable. She was furious with her father when she learned that he lied and tricked her but eventually forgave him when he returned Jonathan to her and allowed them to date. *Martha - Mavis never really knew her mother, since she passed away when Mavis was a baby, although she still thinks about her constantly. Martha means a lot to Mavis and so did the present Martha left for her to open when she turned 118. She will know about her in Hotel Transylvania 2, when Mavis finds out that Martha was originally in love with a human named Funny Ferberty, but left him for Dracula because of his ability to fly. Romance *Jonathan - Mavis and Jonathan instantly felt something for each other the first time they saw each other and getting to know each other only made their feelings stronger. When Mavis finds out Jonathan is really a human, she is disappointed, not because he's a human, but because he lied. When he is ordered to leave, she realizes how much he meant to her and thinks they might have zinged and tries to convince him to stay. Her heart is broken when Jonathan lies, for Dracula's sake, that he hates monsters and leaves. When Jonathan comes back and tells her that she's his zing and the reason why he lied, all is resolved, they became a happy couple and traveled the world together. She also called Jonathan "adorable" when Dracula asked her if she liked him. Trivia *Mavis is sometimes thought to be the main protagonist of the first film. *Both Mavis and The Kid are quite similar but with different depictions. Similar Heroes *The Kid (Getaway) *Sibella (Scooby-Doo & the Ghoul School) *Draculaura (Monster High) *Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Chi-Chi and Videl (Dragon Ball) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Princess Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) *Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) *Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) *Mary Jane Watson (Marvel's Spider-Man) *Anna (Disney's Frozen) *Sora Takenouchi (Digimon) *Anastasia (Anastasia) *Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Eep Crood (The Croods) *Angie (Shark Tale) *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *Dana Tan (Batman Beyond) *Margalo (Stuart Little 2) *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Nala (The Lion King) *Kiara (The Lion King 2) *Starfire (Teen Titans) *April O'Neil (TMNT) Gallery 1000px-Mavistransparent2.png Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps com-280.jpg|Mavis as a child Mavis dreaming of exploring the outside world.png|Mavis dreaming of exploring the outside world Mavis Smile.jpeg Mavis-Selena-Gomez-hotel-transylvania-31630009-425-356.jpeg Mavis shout at her Father.jpg|Mavis shouting at her father after Jonathan left Mavis (2012).jpg|Mavis feeling sad after Johnny left her that she knows that both got zing Kiss Finally.jpg Johnny and Mavis.jpg|Mavis falling in love with Johnny Mavis's Rainbow teeth.jpeg|Mavis has rainbow teeth after drink 48 flavors of Slurpee in the sequel. 4CvA474_-_Imgur.gif maxresdefaults.jpg|Mavis's mad Category:Heroines Category:Vampires Category:In love heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tomboys Category:Old Heroes Category:Independent Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Parents Category:Dreamers Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Nurturer Category:Successful Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Halloween Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Supernatural Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Outright Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Femme Fatale Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Optimists Category:Ingenue Category:The Messiah Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Heroes with Mental Illness